Talk:Counterespionage
Does anyone have any kind of formula to get counterespionage percentage? Also, im not sure if this is entirely accurate, as I have had my probes destroyed when counterespionage chance was 0%--Spacemanspif 17:44, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Doesn't the number of probes sent also influence the chance of counter-espionage? I don't see it mentioned in the article. --65.185.114.187 02:32, 13 November 2007 (UTC) In response to the above: The actual description of Espionage Technology in-game says: "If your target has a higher level of Espionage Technology than you, you will need to launch more probes to gather all the information on your target. However this runs the great risk of detection by your target, resulting in the probes destruction." This therefore suggests that more probes means a greater likelihood of detection and/or destruction. 22:23, 19 May 2008 (UTC) I agree with the above. I sent lots of probes to a planet with no fleet and I had higher espionage tech, yet they were destroyed. 15:20, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Im confused. The article says: :Destroying an enemy's Espionage Probes by Counterespionage DOES NOT stop the probes sending their information. If there were enough probes sent, the information will still reach your enemy regardless of their destruction The second sentence seems to contradict the first. "Destroying the probes doesn't stop the espionage information." That seems to be a blanket statement: the espionage information is always transmitted back home. But then: "if there were enough probes" in the second sentence seems to imply that destroying probes does halt their espionage transmission and that it makes sense to send a lot of probes to ensure that some survive to be able to transmit. Petzl 01:05, 27 May 2008 (UTC) What they say makes sense. The 'if' statement relates to your needing enough probes to compensate for the difference in espionage tech levels. So they're not saying the destruction will inhibit the transmission, just that there won't be much information to start with if you didn't send enough. :This needs to be clarified.--Verdant 22:07, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :: The probes will send back the espionage report even if they are destroyed. If they are spotted, a separate battle report will be issued. Scarbrowtalk 18:33, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Formula I believe that the counteresp. percentage is only calculated to the next whole integer rounded down. So for example if you were to send a given number of probes to a planet and they were destroyed while the counteresp. was at 0% this could actually be something as high as 0.99%, which could lead to a scenario where your fleet was destroyed (albeit with an extremely small chance). The number of probes sent at a given planet on an esp. mission influences directly the counteresp. chance. The greater the number of probes the greater the chance of a counter in a formula something along these lines: Counterespionage chance for a single probe * number of probes sent = total counterespionage for mission In addition I believe that the number of ships in orbit around a given planet directly influences the counterespionage for one probe value and correspondingly influences the total counterespionage for the mission. To my knowledge the difference between the espionage levels of those probing and those being probe also has an impact on the base counterespionage for a single probe value. Citgod 00:35, 9 August 2008 (UTC)Citgod :I'll go along with an increase, but it's certainly not directly proportional. If the chance is 30% counter-esp for 1 probe, then obviously it can't be 150% for 5 probes.--Verdant 18:15, 5 September 2008 (UTC) More formula questions What constitutes a "ship in orbit"? Do Solar Satellites or your own Espionage probes count toward your counter-espionage? Or is it just actual ships? -Foolishboy Your own probes do count, satellites do not. I did empirical tests with a friend where we alternated probing eachother under varying circumstances. I couldn't come up with a formula, but I can assure you satellites make no difference (ie, I espionage'd him while he was going for Graviton and still got 0% chance of counter espionage lol) -MacroHard What's weird is that I espoinaged a person with 2 probes, and he had a 11% chance of getting me. After those probes landed, I sent 7 at him, only 3% chance? This happens to me a lot lately, the more probes I send the lower the %... It completely contradicts what I thought previously. Everything was exactly the same for both waves of probes. I've been testing it more with the same results. I want a formula!! :) -lukey Yeah, I'd kinda like a formula too. Would be very useful in gauging with the espionage stuff to see if it's worth pushing for more info. - Echo Example Counterespionage I just esp'd two of someone's planets with 116 probes. Two different outcomes. In the first planet they didn't get destroyed; there was 0% of Counterespionage. The second, there was 100%: 1st planet Fleets Defense Rocket Launcher 802 Light Laser 696 Heavy Laser 155 Gauss Cannon 93 Ion Cannon 155 Plasma Turret 26 Small Shield Dome 1 Large Shield Dome 1 Anti-Ballistic Missiles 25 2nd planet Fleets Large Cargo 5 Espionage Probe 126 Solar Satellite 7 Defense Rocket Launcher 8 Light Laser 106 Heavy Laser 48 Gauss Cannon 11 Ion Cannon 22 Plasma Turret 5 Small Shield Dome 1 Large Shield Dome 1 Anti-Ballistic Missiles 17 Espionage Technology 10 My Espionage Technology 6 As you can see, the first planet had more defenses than the second, but the second had more probes - more than mine, in fact. Take this as you will. - Dream alright...I esp\'d a same planet with, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 probes..6 esp mission al together, one right after another... and the chance of counter-espionage is higher if I sent an even number of probes....weird huh...1 probe - 19%, 2 probes 34%, 3 probes - 7%, 4 probes - 68%, 5 probes - 8%, 6 probes - 100%, 7 probes - 55% as if best bet is to send 3 or 5 probes...while the game, and the ogame wiki says the more probes are sent, the higher the chance....well not quite O.o and there were no probes on the planet, only 124 large cargoes and 205 solars, and around 4200 pieces of defense, mainly rockets 200 probes not enough? I have 200 probes but none of them ever seem to have a counter espionage chance anyone have any idea why I have level 4 espionage tech if that helps I think probes only count as normal fleet elements, as espionage probes don't have a lot of fire power they don't do much good in counterespionage. If I would have to guess, the counterespionage probability has some (or all) of the following variables: Number of probes. Espionage levels diference (probably squared like the formula for espionage). Attack power of the defender (only ships). Number of ships around the planet. And maybe, repeating espionage (the second time I espionage a planet they are expecting me, probabily hourly). To find the formula nothing better than experimenting each one of the above keeping the other the same (espionage the same planet 10 times in a row with the same number of probes and watch if counter espionage probability increases). Finally, there has to be a formula, very hard to find but there is one. -Hugo Ask the people Why doesn't somebody ask one of the game operators, or one of the programmers 14:45, February 27, 2011 (UTC)